In order to improve light efficiency, illumination units have been manufactured using various and proper light sources according to properties of electronic devices in the field of electronic devices.
Recently, the illumination units are variously applicable to backlight units applied to flat displays, interior lights, automotive exterior lightings such as headlight, fog light, backup light, side light, number-plate lamp, tail lamp, stop lamp, turn signal lamp, and hazard lamp, and automotive interior lightings.
However, these conventional illumination lights have disadvantage of low flexibility of Back Light Unit (BLU) due to PMMA material thereof having 1 mm or more thickness. Also, in the event that illumination units are installed in a large area, it is impossible for them to have flexibility since they should have light sources at four sides.
Therefore, a method all-in-one surface light devices for manufacturing surface lights having high efficiency and a thickness being 1 mm and less is provided.